This invention concerns a mica-coated electrically insulating and fire-proofing adhesive tape especially suitable for electrical cable and for optical fiber cable, said tape comprising at least one sheet of mica paper and at least one reinforcement or backing sheet bonded to the mica paper sheet by means of a binder, the face of the mica paper sheet away from the reinforcement sheet being coated with an adhesive layer.